Not Like The Rest
by Jasmimi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the richest, gets permission to enter a school called Fairy Tail but, unknowingly, she ends up being liked by Natsu and Sting, the guy Natsu hates. They make a bet; having Lucy like one of them in one week. Who will win? -NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I have no idea what to write. I don't want to be copying anyone's ideas or anything.

* * *

><p>"Princess, your father will like to see you." Virgo said through the door.<p>

"Alright, I'll be right there. I just need to finish this last page…" Lucy murmured. She pictured her maid nodding and leaving.

When she finished the page she put her book and slammed her book shut. The blonde opened her door and walked down the long hallway.

She knocked on her father's door hearing the words Come in. She walked in, seeing her dad looking out the window.

"Lucy, I would like for you to go to high school." He said sternly.

"H-high school? Father, why all of a sudden? How come I can't stay home schooled learning with Mrs. Spetto? " Lucy questioned, clearly shocked at his statement.

"We had a meeting and this was the result. Clearly, I was against the idea, but our maids and servants weren't."

Lucy was half excited and half sad. She'll miss learning with Mrs. Spetto, but she'll have the chance to make some friends. Being locked up inside her house wasn't number one.

She nodded in agreement and excused herself. High school. She _never _been there. She heard a lot about it from her maids though. Prom Queen, boyfriends, all that.

The blondie thought if she'd ever have a boyfriend. Lucy pictured people asking her out, only for her money. After all, she is the daughter of _Jude Heartfilia, _the richest in Fiore.

Good thing it was 7:00. That way, she'll be able to go to high school sooner than expected. All she needed to do was be herself.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-San! Time to wake up!" Virgo sang shaking her. She was close enough to Lucy so she could do that. If she wasn't close, she wouldn't be there.<p>

"Mmf, huh? Oh yeah, I have school!" Lucy remembered. She suddenly stood up and got ready in the blink of an eye.

"Mm, Virgo! Get the car ready!" The blondie ordered with food in her mouth. Virgo nodded and started to tap on her phone.

"Lucy-San? Um…it's only 7:30." A maid informed.

Lucy froze and her insides tingled. She cleared her voice before saying, "Well…I guess I'm going early then!" She decided happily before walking towards her car.

The driver drove to her school, Fairy Tail. She entered shakily as she looked at her paper. "Uh…Mr. Makarov…where is his cla-" She crashed into someone and let out a small yelp.

"Damn it. Watch where your go-" The pink haired male stopped what he was saying to look at the blondie in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any-"

"Oh, uh, it's fine! Er…are you new here?" He asked standing up and letting out a hand.

"Y-yeah. Um…do you know where Mr. Makarov's class is…?" She asked taking his hand and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah! We're actually in the same class." He replied making Lucy gawk in surprise. "Oh yeah. What's your name?" Great. This was the last thing she wanted to answer.

"Erm…it's Lucy Heartfilia…" She mumbled making the male lean in. "What?"

"It's…Lucy Heartfilia…" She mumbled again making him stand up straight. "Oh. So you're from that super rich company?" She nodded. She suddenly felt like a fish out of water.

"Oh well, follow me. It's to our class." Natsu said walking. As soon as he turned around, he started to sweat. He was talking to Fiore's richest daughter! If he messed up, he'll be a goner.

He turned to see if the blondie was following him but stopped cold when he saw the blondie he hated talking to her.

"So, you new here?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Cool. So, what class are you in?"

"I'm in-"

"Sting, get your ass out of here. Lucy follow me." Natsu broke in. He took her hand and dragged her to the classroom.

Once the two went inside, Natsu let go and immediately panicked. He acted without thinking! "Oh, uh, sorry Lucy…for dragging you in here like that…" He apologized making her giggle. He was confused at why she started laughing.

"It's okay. But first, tell me your name. I told you mine but you didn't tell me yours."

"Oh yeah, the name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you Natsu. Thanks for showing me to my class. Also, you don't need to be so formal to me. I'm not like my dad." She laughed walking to a desk.

"Oi, flame ass. Who's the chick?" A voice came from behind as Natsu put his devil face on.

"What the fuck do you ice princess?"

"Who's the chick?"

"N-No one. Just…a friend."

"Well, she's hot. I'm gonna introduce myself." Gray snickered making Natsu glare at him.

"No. Fucking. Way. She's. _Mine_." Natsu hissed.

"Okaaaaay. Well, here she comes." Gray said putting his hands halfway up. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy suddenly asked making him go to panic mode.

"Y-yeah?"

"Where's the teacher?"

"He should be coming in about a minute." He informed making her nod and head back to where she was sitting.

"Class! Sit!" The teacher yelled. Everyone scurried to their seats. "Hey! You're in my seat!" Some guy yelled making Lucy worry.

"Um, sor-"

"Rogue, sit your ass there. I dare you." Natsu threatened making Rogue frightened and find some other spot. Lucy was slightly scared but wasn't when she saw his toothy grin.

"Oh…I believe we have a new student." Makarov said making the blondie squirm. "Come up here and introduce yourself."

She walked her way to the front and took a deep breath. "Hi, my name is Lucy…Heartfilia…" She said making everyone's eyes widen.

"You mean…_the_ Lucy Heartfilia?" A girl with green haired asked. Lucy nodded. Suddenly, Rogue stood up.

"I-I'M SORRY FOR GETTING MAD AT YOU EARLIER." Rogue apologized loudly. Lucy fidgeted and forgave him before taking her seat next to Natsu.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. And welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said before starting his boring lesson.

* * *

><p>It was finally Lunch and Lucy had no idea where to sit. <em>Everyone <em>invited her to sit with them but she couldn't decide who. She really wanted to sit next to Natsu but she had no idea where he was. It shouldn't be that hard to find someone with _pink _hair.

"Lucy! Over here!"

"Heartfilia! Sit with us!"

"Lucy! Come to the blondie table!" Lucy was disgusted but manage to keep a smile on her face.

"Lucy! C'mon over here! I have some friends you should meet!" Natsu yelled standing up. She gladly walked over but managed not to get _too _excited. She took a seat between Natsu and Gray.

Looks like Natsu was saving a spot for her and Gray wanted to sit next to her too. She squeezed in and looked around uncomfortably.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! Can I call you Lu-Chan?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Gray Fullbuster. We should hang out sometime."

"Juvia is my name."

"Jellal." Lucy introduced herself and felt more comfortable. The table started eating with a joyous atmosphere. When Lunch was over Lucy went to her homeroom with Natsu following behind.

But someone grabbed him and dragged him to the lockers. "You like that girl?" Sting asked.

"Hell yeah. Isn't it obvious? And why aren't you at Sabertooth?" Natsu growled making Sting laugh.

"Ditched. I like Lucy though, so that means you. Can't. Have. Her." Sting said slowly.

"We'll leave it for Lucy to choose, bitch. Go get Yukino." Natsu snapped before walking off.

Sting chased after him and said, "We'll see who Lucy likes in a week…then she'll say it." The blondie walked out of the building snickering leaving Natsu with the same face Sting had on.

"I'm fired up."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>On Chapter 8 in Four Heirs, I said I'll gather up all my stories and summit them. Well…I'm doing it now. C;


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: __Sting chased after him and said, "We'll see who Lucy likes in a week…then she'll say it." The blondie walked out of the building snickering leaving Natsu with the same face Sting had on. _

"_I'm fired up."_

* * *

><p>Entering the room full of students, the pink haired student sat next to Lucy, who was quietly reading a book, waiting for the teacher. Using her corner eyesight, she saw him and slowly shut her book.<p>

She was just about to greet him but the teacher came walking in.

"So, using your textbooks, open to page 60." The teacher instructed, hearing the sounds of flipping pages. Lucy looked troubled, because she just joined the school today, she didn't think she'll need one. She slowly raised her hand going to ask for one, but instead, saw a textbook silently slam on her desk. She turned to her left seeing Natsu raising his hand, complaining that he doesn't have one. Giving a soft smile towards him as a thank you, she opened to page 60 like told. He grinned. _One point for me…zero for Sabertooth guy. _He thought, laughing in his head. The teacher ordered him to stand in the hallway, as a punishment for not having one, leaving Lucy in a guilt trip.

Natsu walked outside, shooting a glare at Gray who was silently laughing at him. The black haired male gave a snicker as a comeback and watched him walk out of the room, glancing at Lucy who had a troubled expression. He looked at Natsu through the window on the door. He was smiling like a fool.

After class, Lucy went straight to Natsu. "Here." She gave the textbook to him as he took it with hesitation. "Sorry." She mumbled before walking to the next period.

Natsu fast-walked to her, seeing Sting already approaching her. The two gave death glares as they both started running to her, not so relieved that she wasn't in the room yet. The two came to Lucy at the same time, confusing her. They swung an arm around her shoulders, creating a question mark on her head.

Sting is the most popular in both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Natsu is popular in both schools just like Sting.

"What's Sting-Kun doing here?"

"Why is Natsu-San with Heartfilia?"

"Do those two like her?"

"Makes sense. After all, she's rich blonde." A crowd surrounded the three, making Lucy feel _really _uncomfortable.

"Um-can I help you?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You can help me by being my girlfriend." Sting snickered. The crowd gasped and some 'wowed'. Natsu felt like giving him a punch in the face right in front of all those people.

"Uh…"

"Psh, don't listen to the bastard. We should head to class now. He doesn't even go here." Natsu insulted while laughing. He kicked Sting's shin and walked off with Lucy, his arm still around her shoulders. When Lucy and Natsu were out of the way, the girls started surrounding Sting.

"What brings you here?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Do you like that Lucy girl?" Sting cursed under his breath and answered one question only. "Don't refer to Lucy as _that Lucy girl_. I like her, okay? Now get the hell out of my way." He shoved the dissapointed girls out and walked out of the building with a scowl. _So much for trying to flirt._ Sting thought. He scrunched his face in disgust from the image of Natsu walking away with her.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you had to deal with Sting. He's just flirt." Natsu sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.<p>

"It's okay. I mean like, lots of boys to ask me out." She laughed.

"What?" Natsu felt jealousy inside of him. _He's _the only one that should be asking her out.

"Oh nothing." She chuckled, walking to her desk. He followed after her, sitting in the same spot he sat in last period.

"Hey Luce, do you like anyone at this school?" He asked, hoping it'll be him.

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I don't feel like it." She laughed making Natsu just want to flip his desk over. "Seriously? At least give a better excuse." He scoffed. She shrugged and laughed it off, earning a playful death glare.

"But seriously, who do you-"

"Hey new girl." Gray popped up from behind earning a sigh from Lucy. She turned around. "Do you seriously have to call me new girl?" He laughed in exchange.

"Well, it _is _true and all. Unless you want be to call you rich girl."

"I prefer…none." She laughed causing him to laugh too. "What,-are you gonna ride in some fancy car to your fancy house?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"So I bet you have your own personal driver too right?"

"Yup."

"Er-guys. The teach is here." Natsu interrupted seeing Gray with an 'oh' face and walk to his desk. Lucy turned around and cupped her face with both hands.

* * *

><p>Natsu couldn't stay focused, Lucy was doing nothing in particular but she was the one distracting him. He shifted his gaze to the door that slammed open.<p>

Shit.

"Hello, excuse me, but I need Lucy Heartfilia for a second."

"Oh…Sting. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I just need Lucy Heartfilia." He asked seeing the blonde he was looking for. Lucy looked at the teacher for permission and walked to Sting when Mr. Makarov accepted. Natsu eyed the grinning male suspiciously, wondering what he was going to do. He stood up a bit, looking at them from the hallway windows, seeing that Lucy was uncomfortable. "I bet he asked her out again…doesn't he know the bet is to see if she _likes_ one of us…?" He mumbled. He sat back down and pretended like he wasn't looking at them. Lucy came in, almost giddy making Natsu feel like she said yes when he asked her out. When she sat down, Natsu raised a brow at her, making her mouth oh-it's-nothing. He sighed and turned to the teacher who was raising a brow at _him. _Natsu made a face, trying to show he's been paying attention the whole time, making Makarov pinch the nose of his bridge.

Natsu tore a page out of his notebook and started to scribble something. He passed it to Lucy who sighed.

**What did Sting talk to you about? **It said. She didn't love the fact that Natsu was always on top of her. She wrote her answer and passed to Natsu, who stared at it in disbelief. **Nothing. **It said. He looked at her, seeing she was swinging her feet at tilting her head side to side like a happy little girl. Natsu was now convinced that she likes Sting.

Once Makarov dismissed his class, Natsu followed Lucy without her knowing. _No sign of Sting…_Natsu thought.

Then, he saw blond hair through the window, seeing the blonde stand up.

"The hell…did I just jinx myself…" Natsu muttered angrily. He saw Sting just noticing him and walked in the building. Natsu looked at Lucy who was already walking inside the classroom. He smirked slightly and walked to his rival, who was coming towards him. "Dude, the bet was to have Lucy _like_ one of us. Not to _date _one of us." Natsu hissed.

"If she _dates _one of us, it shows who she's likes. Duh-use your head." Sting snorted earning a sour face.

"What did you talk to Lucy about?" Natsu snapped, trying to change the subject. Sting sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"I asked her out, that's all."

"And what did she say?"

"That's something _you _should find out." Sting chuckled before walking off. Natsu wanted to walk right up to him and punch him in the face. He followed his instinct but was stopped by seeing Gray talking to Lucy through the window on the door. He slammed the door open, making some people jump.

"-And so flame-head was like, that bastard…"

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Lucy pointed out, still laughing from Gray's story. Gray turned to see steam coming from Natsu's ears. "Woah, dude, what's with you?" Gray asked getting Natsu's famous death glare.

"Good luck Lucy…" Gray squeezed her shoulder before walking off. "Huh?"

"Okay, what did snow cone talk to you about?"

"Natsu-why do you want to know everything that's been happening to me?"

"And why not?"

"It's just…annoying. First you want to know what that Sting guy was talking to me about, now you want to know about Gray? What is _wrong _with you?" She blurted out. She saw the look on Natsu's face and was a little scared. The male managed to control himself and walked away, leaving the blonde confused and speechless. Gray walked to Lucy, and continued where he left off before, trying to brighten her mood. She forced herself to laugh, even if it wasn't funny.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Lucy! Come over here!" Gray called, motioning her over. Lucy walked over, seeing Natsu was next to Gray with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"This is Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane-"

"You can call me Mira. Continue." Mira interrupted sweetly making Gray sigh and continue.

"Gajeel, Jellal, and flame-head." Gray finished, Levy and Mira now blowing up with questions.

"Have you ever met any other famous people?"

"Do you like being rich?"

"Do you wear _super cute _dresses?"

"Oh my god! How big is your house?"

"Are you riding-"

"W-Wait! Slow down! I don't really meet famous people, I meet rich people! I don't _love _being rich, and of course I wear dresses! Just not "super cute" ones. I wear fancy fancy ones. And my house is _really _big." Lucy answered, doing hand motions.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted to the guys. Jellal said the same thing to her but Gajeel ignored. She turned to Juvia, who had eyes of a predator.

"A-Ah…so your Juvia? You've been looking at me and Gray talk a lot…do you like him?" Lucy asked, trying to be friends with her. She looked at Juvia nod with the same eyes. "Ah well, there's no need to worry…I'm…I'm not dating Gray." Natsu smirked but tried to make himself look angry from the previous talk they have. Juvia just ignored what she said and started talking to Gajeel.

"Wow, that guy talks to her but now me?"

"They transferred out of a school called Phantom Lord so the get along pretty well." Gray informed her making her nod in understanding. Sounds of screaming filled the front of the school and the group wondered what was going on.

"Lucy-San! Who is _he_? He keeps asking for you!" A girl squealed. Lucy was the only one that wasn't confused. She sighed.

"Guys c'mon. Want me to drop you guys off?" Lucy asked earning shocked looks.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course!" Levy burst out. Lucy laughed and motioned them over. The crowd cleared the way and the group saw who the girls were squealing over.

"I figured it would be you. You're driving me huh?" Lucy sighed closing her eyes.

"Yeah, your dad actually wanted me to drive you. Who're those guys?" Loke asked, turning away from the girl he was flirting with.

"Just friends. I wanted to drop them off." Lucy explained. Loke nodded and opened the door for them.

"Lucy I'm your friend! I can go in too right?"

"Me too!" Many people lied, just so they can either get fancy stuff from Lucy or talk with Natsu or Loke. Lucy waved to the crowd of lying people as her friends started filling the car.

"Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, you're not coming in?"

"I'll pass. Thanks though." Jellal thanked before heading home.

"I'm going with Jellal. Thank you for the offer." Erza bowed. Gajeel grunted and Juvia shook her head. Lucy waved good bye and went in, sitting next to Natsu and Levy.

"Hey Lu-Chan, can I see how your house-I mean mansion looks like?" Levy asked making Lucy giggle.

"Sure."

"For the rest of you, where do you want me to drop you off?" Loke asked. By the look the three gave him, he knew they were all going to Lucy's mansion. Making a sharp left turn, the gate opened automatically and the car went in.

"Loke, my dad is here or not?" Lucy whispered. while her friends were coming out of the car.

"See for yourself." Loke said, using his head to show where her dad is. Lucy looked up, seeing her dad looking at her through his big window. She shivered. She looked at her amazed friends but Natsu was eying her suspiciously. She decorated a smile on her face as if nothing happened. "You guys wanna go inside?" The blonde asked. Everyone nodded excitedly. Lucy waved good bye to Loke while the rest ran like little children inside, Natsu stayed behind walking with Lucy.

"Did your dad not want us here?" Natsu asked, a little quietly. She nodded uncomfortably.

"I didn't know he was coming home today…" Lucy squirmed. Natsu looked back at his friends and shoved his hands in his pocket. Gray, using his corner eyesight, saw the two chatting and decided the join in. He stopped walking and the two walked to him without knowing. He joined in, making Lucy in the middle. Mira and Levy looked back at them and giggled. "Do they like her?"

"Totally. Just look how those two are glaring behind her back." Mira laughed pointing to the rivals giving each other death glares.

"So, who do you think we take Lucy's heart?"

"I'd say…Natsu. He _is _more popular than Gray."

"Well, I was going to say Natsu because he's overprotected. But since you said him, I'm going with Gray."

"If Natsu makes Lucy like him, you have to give me 25 J." Mira decided.

"Fine. It's the same for Gray." The two girls shook on it and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So now, there's _two _bets going on. One between guys, and one between the girls. Dun dun dunnnnnn.


End file.
